Pizza Pilot
"Pizza Pilot" is the first episode of the "Ollie and Scoops" series. Synopsis When Ollie gets fed up with being treated like a baby at dinnertime, she takes matters into her own hands. Plot The episode begins with a commercial for Loogie's Pizzeria the "Bacon Bacon Bacon Bacon Pizza." It is said to have 4 times the bacon, bacon cheese, bacon crust and even grease dippers. But it is said to be ordered for 1 night only. Ollie and Scoops, watching on TV, want to order the pizza instead of Ollie's mom's cooking. But Ollie's Babysitter tells her to be quiet so she can make one of her videos. She calls Ollie a baby and herself an adult, and this offends Ollie since she sees herself as an adult, despite almost being 10 years old. Scoops questions how she'll get the pizza, and she gets an idea. While Ollie's Babysitter is making her video, Ollie sneakily grabs her credit card and buys 10 pizzas. As the Pizza arrives, Merle watches while in the trash. And after this, Ollie and Scoops get their pizzas. The cat, named Merle, watches from the window and Scoops teases him with it, making the cat jealous. Ollie and Scoops then make a toast to enjoy their pizza. But just as Ollie closes the pizza box, it's revealed that many cats were watching from the window. While the Babysitter isn't looking, the cats from outside throw a party in the kitchen because of the pizza. Ollie wants the cat to leave, but Rudy decides he wants to dance with her. The cats then party hard and they were playing with Ollie. Cuddles ties Ollie up with a hopscotch and proclaims the house to be theirs. Ollie calls Scoops for help, but he is just panicking in the corner. The Cats give credit to Scoops for throwing one party. Ollie then realizes that she isn't grown enough on her own. She yells for her babysitter's help, but the Babysitter is still making her video. She is just seeing how much of a wreck the house was and how the cats were eating the pizza. She wonders when to do, and at that moment, she sees her mom's leftover vegan quiche. She goes to it and drops it, splashing it everywhere on the cats. The cats then run away and run over the babysitter, ending the party. As Scoops is untying Ollie, She proclaims that she isn't the grown up she thought she was. Scoops assures her he'll always have her side and surprises her with one last perfect piece of the Pizza. Ollie, extremely happy about this, eats the piece with Scoops. And with that, the episode ends. Cast and Characters *Kimmy Robertson as Ollie *Eric Bauza as Scoops *Emily Brundige as Stacy *Rich Evans as Merle *Mike Stoklasa as Brunk *Adam McArthur as Rudy *Vivienne Medrano as Poopsie St. Pierre *Candi Milo as Cuddles *Daron Nefcy as Mac' and Cheese *Matt Brailey as Hoagie *Brock Baker as Commercial Voice Actor *Nico Colaleo as Loogie Trivia * This is the 1st episode in the Ollie and Scoops series. * When in the living room, you can see a plushie of Angel Dust from "Hazbin Hotel' at the background. * This episode reveals Stacy is a popular viral video maker, who reviews food. * The character of Loogie is actually from Nico Colaleo's older shorts, "Loogie" * When Cuddles ties up Ollie, you can see the faces of Garfield and Big the Cat in the cat crowd. Episode Transcript The episode's transcript can be found here. Gallery The episode's gallery can be found here.